Past Revived
by clotimemi412
Summary: The Cullens have been living peacefully for some time. Little did they know that the past was about to come back to them. Jasper, Emmett and Edward are in for the time of their lives. The females are jealous or scared for their men... vampire, whatever
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

Three bodies silently and swiftly traveled across the moonlit tree tops. A brunet with a flipped out bob and longer, natural blond bangs happily treaded lightly. A girl closer to the ground growled at the brunette girl.

"Stop being so happy. You know I'm hungry." The angry girl was a extremely dark brown, almost black, haired girl. Hair that matched her personality.

"Stop complaining already. We're all hungry. Let's just go and find a human to snack on." The body that spoke was a young girl with brown hair that had natural black lowlights and blue highlights.

"Why do I stick around with you two?" The angry girl asked.

"Because you know that Acacia can help you. Only problem is that she won't leave me alone, no matter how much I want her to." Acacia looked at the talking girls and stuck her tongue out.

"You're mean, Emmalynn. Why don't you want me around you?" she asked.

"Cause your too hyper. Come on, Verena." Emmalynn turned her head around to look at the second companion. "I smell a human." The three sped off. When they reached the human Emmalynn smelled they craftily trapped the unfortunate man. They slowly, and very painfully tortured him, ripping into his flesh and sucking him dry of his blood. Their teeth glistening in the bright, silver moonlight. A wicked laugh tore itself from Verena's throat and rippled through the blacked night sky.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Huh?" Alice Cullen's head shot up.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. "Who are those three?" The worry clearly showed itself on the vampire's face.

"I just had a vision. There were three vampires. They drank a young man dry of his blood. I don't know who they are only that they must have something to do with us.

"Don't worry, we can handle them," the tall family teddy bear, Emmet Cullen, confidently said. He cracked his knuckles happily. The past was about to catch up with the present.


	2. Character Page

**Characters**

Blood Trio

Emmalynn: She is the calmest but most dangerous of the blood trio. The teddy bear of the three.

Verena: Has the worst temper of the three and is out to kill the one who killed her sister.

Acacia: A happy-go-lucky idiot who usually doesn't get the message. She can see the future.

Olympia Clan

Emmett Cullen: The second youngest of the clan. He is the strongest and the teddy bear of the family.

Edward Cullen: Was changed by Carlisle first. He is the fastest and can read people's minds.

Jasper Cullen: Second oldest of the clan. He has the ability to calm everyone around him.

Carlisle Cullen: The oldest of the clan. He is the calmest and has the best resistance to human blood.

Bella Cullen: The newest changed vampire of the clan. She is not affected by any power that affects the mind.

Alice Cullen: The weird one of the family. She has the gift to see the future.

Rosalie Cullen: Has the worst of the tempers.

Esme Cullen: The second changed by Carlisle. Is the mother figure of the family.

Humans

Charlie Swan: The head police chief of Forks.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Cullen family was out hunting again. Renesmee carefully watched her parents. She now looked the age of seventeen even though it had only been around seven months. She still used her ability for she still didn't like talking as much. Jacob was constantly with the Cullen. No one could rip him away from the young half vampire. As usually he had come on the hunting trip, hunting down a few pieces of prey himself.

"Hey, Edward! Look what I just killed. Edward turned to look at his foster brother, Emmett, and he was met with the site of Emmett caring a mountain lion.

"Ya, that's great that you caught it." Edward uncaringly said.

"Wow, Emmett, you caught a really big lion. Teach me how to!" Renesmee happily asked.

"Sure thing, kid."

Alice!" Jasper's voice rang out into the sky. The rest of them whipped around to see Alice in her vision trance. "There they are! Again, they appeared again. Those three shadow figures. Who are they? Why are they here? No, no, no! Stay away from Charlie! Don't you dare touch him!" Bella felt her anger boil.

"Who is it? What are they going to do to my dad?" she asked. Alice then lost the vision.

"Oh no, there are three figures that I saw. They are headed for the city right now and they are going to drink Charlie's blood. We must go now! Otherwise we won't be able to save him." Edward and Bella shot off with the rest trailing behind them.

Those same three shadowy figures ran through the forest. "Emmalynn, wait up. Acacia just got a vision." Verena yelled as she skidded to a stop.

"There are others coming toward us. They are going to stop us from getting our next meal." Acacia snapped out of the vision.

"Who is Acacia?" Verena asked, her teeth glinting in the sun.

"I'm not sure but I think they were vampires."

"Then here is what we're gonna do." Emmalynn beckoned the two.

"I smell them. It's the smell of blood." Carlise reported to everyone. This only made the Cullen family fun faster. Soon they saw Verena running towards them.

"Stop!" Esme commanded. Verena skid to a stop inches from Edward. She glared at them.

"What do you want?" she demanded for an answer.

"Are you headed for the city to drink human blood?" Carlise asked.

"So what if I am?"

"We won't let you." Jasper shot in front of Verena.

"You basta-" Verena lunged forward.

"Jasper!" Acacia yelled and shot out from the left of the Cullen's. She crushed Jasper in a hug.

"Acacia? What are you doing here?" Jasper was helplessly confused. Alice wondered _Who is this girl? Who exactly does Jasper know her? Why the hell is she hugging him?_

"Move it, Acacia. I'm going to rip this guy to shreds," Verena growled.

"I won't let you!" Acacia got ready to fight.

"Die!"

"Both of you stop!" Emmalynn's voice rang through the entire forest. Everyone turned to see her jump down from a tree and land silently next to Rosalie. "You two will not fight. If you do, I will kill you myself." Her voice dripped venom. She turned to Jasper and Carlise. "Jasper, I am sorry for Acacia's behavior."

"It's alright," Jasper didn't trust her.

"I am Emmalynn. The one with the temper is Verena." Emmalynn spoke to Carlise.

"Oh stop the act, already." Verena said sharply.

"Alright, then go die in a pit of fire." Emmalynn's attitude changed in a second. "Anyways, we didn't realize that the ground here already belonged to someone. We'll go now."

"But we will be back" Verena smirked.

"Damn right we will. Aci! Let's go, now." The three turned and disappeared into the trees.

"What the hell?" Emmett said. "You want to explain?"

"When we get back to the house." Jasper said then ran.

"Wait so Acacia was your fiancée back when you were a human?" Bella asked once Jasper was done talking.

"Yes, but I didn't love her so when I became a vampire I left her," he answered.

"Well that's great!" Emmett said sarcastically, "We have a psycho vampire girl who is in love with mister always in pain!" Edward punched him.

"So now we have to stop them and figure out who the other two are." Alice concluded. Emmett got a faraway look. "Something wrong, Emmet?"

"No, it's just that I used to know someone named Emmalynn." Emmett sighed then switched moods. "Let's do something!" he shouted with a smile on his face then left the room.

"Bi-polar much?" Jake said with a face. Everyone started cracking up.

"I heard that!" Emmett yelled from wherever he was. It only made everyone fall to the floor and laugh.


	4. Chapter 2

Tim: Oh my god ya'll! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. It's just that projects keep coming my way, homework is killer, test are coming all the time, HSA are coming and I've been trying not to die and lastly… finals are coming up right after HAS. So ya… I've been dieing.

Oh and a reminder to everyone. I am NOT a guy. Tim is one of my nicknames. I have it cause I'm a tomboy. Clo is the other user. So watch out for more stories after I finish this.

Enjoy the chapter!

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

"Why the fuck did you stop me?" Verena yelled. "We could easily take them on!" She was utterly pissed.

"Because I love Jasper, that's why!" Acacia shouted back. "I would never let you hurt him. Never ever!" Emmalynn sighed and watched the two fight. This was not helping them out.

"Fine! You just stay here!" Verena yelled and stormed towards Forks.

*************************************************************************************

The place was filled with people. _Yummy, I'm going to get a good meal from here._ Verena thought to herself with a big, evil grin. She saw a guy looking at her. Verena turned to look at the man. "What?" she hissed as she jumped forward a bit. The guy jumped backwards immediately.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he mumbled. For a few more minutes, the man continued to steal glances at Verena. Verena's annoyed look was replaced with an evil smile once she got an idea in her mind. She started to move towards the guy who ran away. Without alerting the man, she followed quickly. The man entered into a dark alley.

"Not very smart. Not smart at all." The female vampire gave a quiet laugh that only a vampire could hear. As the two got further in, Verena finally showed herself. "Any last words human?" she asked. The man spun around.

"Wha-" Down came the vampire's teeth. A graceful kill was done.

*************************************************************************************

Carlisle put down the phone. "Oh dear" He heaved a sigh.

"What is it?" Esme asked. She went over to Carlisle.

"A man was found dead in an alley way."

"It was those damn female vampires!" Jasper hissed. Alice hugged Jasper.

"Calm down," she whisper. Suddenly she got a vision. "Forest, now!" The entire clan sprinted for the trio.

*************************************************************************************

"Verena! Stop it!" Acacia shouted. Verena was headed for her, a look on her face.

"Damn, she's about to go into a frenzy," Emmalynn stated. Emmalynn spun around to face the Olympia clan. "Need something?" she asked.

"It was her!" Rosalie pointed at Verena. "She's the one who killed the guy." Emmalynn didn't argue. She just faced Verena.

"You two!" Emmalynn pointed at Edward and Emmett. "Grab her arms." She commanded. The two male vampires did as they were instructed. The female vampire started to thrash under the grip of the two. Edward and Emmett could feel her start to get loose from their grips.

"If she gets away I will kill you two" Emmalynn growled. The two were scared shitless.

"That is one scary girl." Edward said to Emmett. Emmett only nodded his head in agreement. Verena continued to struggle.

"I'll get you for this Lynn." Verena hissed. Emmalynn felt her temper started to shoot up. Acacia could tell that Emmalynn was getting angry.

"Come on Verena. You knew you shouldn't have killed the man." Acacia flinched backwards into Jasper. Verena's glare was ice cold.

"Well at least I'm not hungry anymore." She sneered at the gathered vampires.

"Shut the fuck up" Emmalynn snapped. She grabbed a bolder and flung it at the females head. She did so, with one hand. "I'll kill you the next time this happens." Emmalynn was about to head into the forest when Carlisle spoke.

"Why don't you three come live with us for the time being? We might be able to help with her anger problem." He offered. Emmalynn nodded her head at the older vampire. "This way then" Carlisle said as he started to run for the house. Everyone followed as quickly as they could. Edward and Emmett had to drag Verena all the way.

*************************************************************************************

"I'm sorry about how Verena acted and more so for what she did to the man." Emmalynn apologized to the clan. "She's always had a temper but it seemed to have become even more unstable ever since he sister was killed." The female vampire explained. Night time had fallen. Emmalynn was wrapped in a blanket of silver moon light. Next to her, Acacia shone brightly despite the night and her pale skin.

"No, it wasn't your fault about this. It's just that the werewolves will be on us for helping you three." Esme replied to the two girls sitting in front of them. They had been able to calm down Verena who had confined herself to one of the rooms of the Cullen estate.

"Um, well, who exactly are the werewolves?" Acacia asked. Suddenly Edward shot off of his seat. A howl rang throughout the night sky. All heads turned to look out the window. The vampires who were in the living room went to the porch.

_Edward…_ Jacob thought.

_What is it?_

_Who killed the man?_ Edward kept silent. "What do they want to know?" Alice asked.

"Who… who killed the man." The vampires all exchanged looks.

********************

**Tim: **Okay peoples! That was chapter 2! Yes, I realize that it was short but I'm busy studying. School is going to end soon so please be patient with me. Comment as well please. I wish to know what some of you people want to happen in the story.


End file.
